The Lost Link: X-Men Sequel (Part 4-5-6-7)
by MystAngel
Summary: Wolverine tries to explain his past... Still shrouded in mystery for himself...


Disclaimer: All the characters except Nathalie or Fox are owned by Marvel Comics. I have 0$ so don't sue me. If something like this ever happen to you, well, don't start saying I copied your life because it's a coincidence.  
Note: This story is mainly based on the movie, not the comic. I'm breaking a few story lines from the comic. I'm just doing this so my story can make sense so don't get mad at me.  
  
X-Men: The Return...  
  
Part 4  
  
" Wolverine gots a daughter? Gambit never see tis comin'!"  
The man who just shot out that remark was leaning on the wall, examining the scene. With his long trench coat, him casually shuffling a pack of cards with two gloved hands and a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he was the exact portrait of a gentleman thief.  
" Oh Remy! You're already back! Where's Bobby?" asked Rogue.  
" He be comin' 'round, cher. Gambit be faster than him."  
" Not that much faster. Since when was this a race?"  
The newly arrived was catching his breath. It didn't really help with Gambit taping him on the back.  
" Now Remy! Leave him alone."  
Rogue ran to Bobby, helping him get to the couch.  
" Well you two. What was the disturbance?" asked Xavier.  
" No disturbance at all Professor." calmly replied Bobby.  
" Yeah, me startin' to tink that there be nothin' to do no more 'round here... Magneto must be takin' nice littl' vacation somewhere."  
Gambit and Bobby then noticed an extra figure in the room.  
" Now now! Who be tis lovely lady here? Remy don't remember 4 ladies when he left!"  
" You trying to be funny Gumbo? You keep your little hands to yerself with her! This is my daughter, as you so nicely said during your entrance. *to Nathalie* This annoying Cajun guy is Gambit... or Remy LeBeau. And the other guy, that's Bobby or Iceman. I don't know them too much so wait 'till I check 'em out before you get too near 'em..."  
Wolverine really looked like a father now. Everyone laughed at this new side of Logan. The protective dad, not letting any guy getting near his precious little daughter.   
" Hey tere Wolvie! You be makin' Gambit look like a bad guy!"  
" Which you are so don't try to look innocent..." said Wolverine, not letting his point of view fall very easily, as usual.   
" And where did you come from?" asked Nathalie to Iceman, raising an eyebrow.   
" I'm just one of Professor Xavier's students. He thought I was advancing quickly so he made me a member of the X-Men. I still study around here though."  
" That soundin' like a very interestin' story you talkin' 'bout Wolfman. Care to be continuin'?"  
" Ok, where was I?" asked Logan.  
" I think you were when you left the tribe with Nathalie..." answered Jean.  
" Right..."  
  
Part 5   
  
Flashback  
  
" The days passed... And the weeks and the months. Nathalie was growing up to be a healthy little girl. And she was growing very quickly. I still had some money left from I don't remember what job so, when the need for it came, I brought her into a nearby village to buy whatever. I taught her to walk, talk, write and read. We were so close. I always had a far away thought in my mind. Was she going to be a mutant? But I never talked about it. It seemed to far ahead to worry about. But those few years before she turned 13 went by so quickly. She was now an able young lady, capable to take care of herself. She could do nearly everything I could. Except hunt... She never liked to hunt. She loved animals. About halfway through her 13th year. She started to change. She seemed full of energy. She couldn't get tired. Once, she fell off a hill and her leg hit a sharp rock. I was so scared I would lose her but she kept telling me she would be fine. And, after a few days, she was. She was up and running with the deer in no time. She could see father. She could smell and hear things better. That's when I knew she inherited my powers. Once, we had one of our few arguments and we both got very angry. She made a turning motion with her hand and pushed some air away. I lifted into the air and was propelled back into a tree. I didn't get hurt but man, was I surprised... She was still growing up and we were still growing closer. We went to the nearby village and I recognise some guys that I didn't want to remember. It was some scientists who had they're little fun on me a while back. Testing my powers, grafting adamantium on my bones. I was hoping they wouldn't recognise me but that didn't happen... I grabbed Nathalie's hand and quickly stepped out of the store but it seemed that they were one step ahead of me... Their security guards were waiting outside and they grabbed hold of Nathalie and me. They quickly brought us to a more secluded area in the forest. The scientists saw some resemblance between Nathalie and me. I guess they knew she was my daughter. They told me they wouldn't hurt her if they could bring me back to the lab and run some more tests on me. I was too set on saving Nathalie that I said yes right away... I should've known that scum like them wouldn't keep their word..."  
  
Part 6  
  
Logan stopped talking. Everyone in the room was holding their breaths, impatiently awaiting the rest of the story.  
" So... What happened next?" asked Scott.  
" Well, that was the last time I've seen Nathalie before today. They took me to their laboratory, ran some tests... They were planning on keeping me. I overheard one of their conversations. I didn't stick around to know why... Luckily, it seemed that they'd gotten stupider since our last meeting. They didn't even bother to put any guards in front of the door. They thought the metal itself would stop me..."  
" What happen to Nathalie? Did you find her after?" asked Gambit, eagerly waiting to know the rest.  
" I'm not too sure what they did... It's all blurry. I remember them bringing me to a laboratory. They were talking about testing the procedure on me. I didn't know what they meant. I don't remember the rest. Next thing I knew, a scientist was bringing me to a foster home. He was mumbling something about me not having fully developed powers and that they couldn't do the procedure completely... From then on, I lived in a foster home. I stayed there for 3 years. I never showed any sign of being a mutant to them. It seemed that the scientist never told them anything. I really didn't want to tell them because I saw how much they hated mutants. All the talk about it on the television got them so mad. About 6 months ago, my wind powers were starting to get out of control. They quickly realised that I was a mutant. They were talking amongst themselves. They wanted to turn me in to the government. I ran away... I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I remembered seeing on TV that there were some organisations in New York that accepted mutants and fought for their rights. So, after I got enough money from different jobs, I took the first train to New York and I ended up here..."  
" Oh my! Poor cher... Gambit be thinkin' you in need of a bodyguard. Nobody wantin' you to get hurt. What say you?" asked Gambit with a smile.  
" What I say Gumbo! Get off o' her!" said Logan as he pushed Remy away.  
" That's a remarkable story but why didn't you tell us before Logan?"  
Xavier spoke for all of them. Why did Wolverine keep this a secret?  
" Well... When I first met you people, I didn't really trust you. When I got to know you, you seemed like a nice bunch of people. But I was still scared of what would happen to Nathalie if she got dragged into any of this. You all know that, everyday we live as known mutants, we face the threats of mutant haters and Magneto and his kind. I wanted to give my daughter a normal kind of life. I should of known that was impossible for one *MY* kids..."  
Logan smiled and warmly hugged the child that he had cherished but stayed out of his reach.  
" Now that Gambit know who you are, how 'bout a tour 'round here for the lady?" asked Gambit, still smiling.  
" I don't think so. It's getting late. I'll show her to her room." said Cyclops.  
" Could I get a room with two beds? I'd like to sleep in the same room as my father..."   
" Yeah, I'd like that too. It's been a while and I'd like to see my angel as much as I can. And there's always the trouble makers to keep away." said Wolverine, looking at Gambit.  
" Why you lookin' at Remy? He just tryin' to be a good host!"  
" Of course you can I have a room together. Scott will show you which room." calmly said Charles.  
" Well then, I'm off to bed too. Night sugah." said Rogue as she waved goodbye to Logan.  
" She likes you a lot, doesn't she." whispered Nathalie to her dad's ear.  
" Yeah, she does darlin'. She's a good kid."  
Those words echoed through the room. And through Rogue's mind..." She's a good kid.... a good kid.....good kid....good KID..."  
  
Part 7  
  
" So, is it to your liking?" asked Scott as he opened the door to one of the mansion's many extravagant rooms.  
" It's the best I've seen in my whole life..." said Nathalie, smiling.  
" It's the best now that you're in it." whispered Logan.  
Nathalie left the two men and went examining all the little furniture and corners of the room.  
" You sure she's your daughter, Logan?"  
" Why the heck are you asking me a stupid question like that one-eye?"  
" I don't know... I can't believe she's your daughter. She's actually... pretty!"   
" Yeah, she is.... I mean what the heck does that mean?"  
Scott hurried to Nathalie before Logan could do anything to him, acting as if nothing happened.  
" I can't believe all the things that are in here. Look at all those books! I can write and draw now! I've never had this!" cried out Nathalie.  
" I'm glad you like it. If you ever need anything, you can always ask me. I'm right down the hall with Jean."  
He lowered his voice:  
" If the big guy starts to mumble and toss around in his sleep, do not try to wake him up. Rogue found that out the hard way..."  
" What are you tellin' her Cyke? I don't want you tellin' her somethin' bad about me, eh. I find out somethin' like that, I'll gut you."  
" You two are always like this?" said Nathalie laughing.  
" Pretty much yeah. How else can I act since he's such a moron?" said Logan.  
" That's pretty easy for you to say you overgrown dog." said Scott.  
" Yeah yeah yeah. Now that we're all settled in, you can *leave*."   
As he turned around, Scott made a face behind his back. Nathalie didn't know him very much but she was sure this was very much out of character. She laughed and playfully pushed him. He turned around and smiled. There was something about her. He didn't know what. It made him feel younger, full of energy. He knew that, if she weren't here, he never would have made a face behind Wolverine's back. Whatever it was, he found it very refreshing. It seemed very nice to have her around. He was happy. She was happy. Logan was happy. Everyone was happy.... Right?...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
